El arte de la Infidelidad
by Yk2895
Summary: AU - "Mis amantes saben como usarme... Mi esposo sabe como Amarme" Conjunto de distintos escenarios de infidelidada (mi pequeño deseo de hacer a Sasuke sufrir). Hago pedidos.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: **Algo fuera de Carácter (bueno mucho), AU.

**RATED: T (?)**

**PUBLISHED: **** Abril** 5 2014 **EDITED: Abril **29 2014

**El arte de la Infidelidad.**

**(1)**

"_Los hombres aman sus vicios y al mismo tiempo los odian…"_

_._

_._

5 años de Matrimonio

_-Gemidos-_

4 años de noviazgo

-_Uhg, más… más rápido.-_

Toda una vida de amistad

_-Suspiros-_

Tenía 26 años, "felizmente" casado o eso creía. Le gustaba hacerse el ciego (había aprendido a serlo) y consolarse a si mismo mientras se negaba a creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos…

Se alejó de la puerta de madera con el numero 34, puerta tras la que se encontraba su "cariñosa" esposa; caminó por el largo pasillo tomo el ascensor y salió del hotel con una tranquilidad propia de su forma de ser, ingresó a su auto y condujo por un largo tiempo a una velocidad algo lenta (o en su efecto falta de la misma) se sentía flotar, una voz algo lejana en su interior razonó que quizás se encontraba en estado de shock.

Reconoció las casas y arboles que le indicaban la llegada a su casa descendió del auto, observó la gran casa mientras por su mente se pasaban conversaciones tarde en la noche, dos cuerpos hablando de poblarla con niños alguna vez... salió de su ensimismamiento y con grandes zancadas llego a la puerta principal ignorando olímpicamente al perro (que no quería pero igual compro porque ella lo quería) e ingreso en su estudio donde trabajó por unas 2 horas hasta que dieron las 6, siendo esta la hora donde "terminaría" el turno de su (_ahoraNOestabatanseguro_) mujer quien cumpliendo con sus cálculos se hizo notar al momento en que mimaba aquel ruidoso can que le regalo hace 2 años (siempre le cumplía sus caprichos. Siempresiempresiempre) para luego ingresar a su oficina y saludarlo con un casto beso en la mejilla mientras le contaba todo lo que hizo en el hospital.

Sasuke tecleaba en su PC mientras asentía en los momentos necesarios de la narración y pensaba en todo lo que había hecho por ella, en números de habitaciones de hoteles y pelirrojos recogiendo a su esposa en la hora de su descanso, en como su corazón se quebraba una y otra y otrayotrayotra vez al tiempo que al fin la realidad hizo _Click _en su interior. Los celos lo asaltaron, su sensatez se iba y la tomaba fuertemente besándola con desesperación mientras la conducía a una velocidad admirable a su habitación que seria manchada por las acciones de ella (como mancho su amor) la poseía con una necesidad que notó la asustaba, sentía que era alguien distinto que veía desde fuera lo que pasaba hasta que sintió lagrimas recorrer su rostro mientras la penetraba una y otra vez y en su mente solo podía ver como el pelirrojo la penetro una y otra vez hace unas pocas horas y sus lagrimas siguen y siguen cayendo por que no sabe como lidiar con el dolor y llora mas cuando la ve llorando a ella también, por que ella sabesabesabe que el ya sabe de sus vergonzosas acciones y no sabe como sentirse y su corazón también esta roto _CrackCrackCrack _por que le ama pero ella siempre ha sido débil y entre lagrimas y sollozos siguen en su acto que no saben como llamar, porque no es tierno y lento como para llamarlo _hacer el amor_ pero tampoco es lo suficientemente rudo para ser llamado _tener sexo_ solo saben que estuvieron presentes haciéndolo toda la noche y sus corazones seguían rotos mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana…

.

.

.

"_La mujer es más como la noche. Te rodea, te envuelve, te ahoga, sin ofenderte, sin ni siquiera tocarte."_

_._

_._

_._

Esa mañana le dejo sola en la cama, necesitaba auxiliar su lastimado ego y comenzar a recoger las partes de su corazón; vagabundeaba por las calles, su cuerpo sustento solo con agua por horas hasta que la tarde llegó y su rumbo final fue la casa que compartía con la mujer que amaba... _En su rostro la determinación iba firme._

Entro como un hombre nuevo y renovado a su hogar exaltando un poco a la pelirosa que le observaba con ojos rojos e hinchados, en otra situación le habría roto el corazón verla así (pero el suyo ya estaba roto _CrackCrackCrack_) y solo le quedaba su arrogancia, lo único que no le permitía el ser derrumbado; la tomo fuertemente por los hombros quedando ahora a su misma altura.

-No lo volverás a ver, no quiero que te hable ni por teléfono tú fuiste mía primero y así será hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo pero si me llego a enterar de que hablas de nuevo con él lo mato Sakura, te juro que lo mato y sabes que hablo en serio.-

Agradecía que su voz autoritaria no se quebrara como su corazón al ver lagrimas corriendo ese lindo rostro, prefería no pensar en el significado de aquellas gotas de agua salada, con el mismo fuerte agarra la guió hasta el teléfono donde la abrazaba posesivamente mientras ella le informaba al pelirrojo "_Gaarayanoteveremás" _ entre lagrimas y sollozos por que le dolía lastimar al hombre que la conocía de 5 años de matrimonio, 4 años de noviazgo y toda una vida de amistad pero su orgullo también llamaba a gritos a Gaara que la hacia sentirse salvaje y rebelde y también le preocupara que le pasara algo porque sabia de lo que su esposo era capaz pero Gaara no valía la pena porque el hombre que la abrazó mientras terminaba la relación con el hombre que le traicionaba y ahora se hallaba con ella en la cama, abrazándola tiernamente mientras la consolaba (cuando era SU corazón era el roto_CrackCrackCrack _por ella) no era Gaara sino Sasuke que solo limpiaba las lagrimas de la pelirosa y la besaba y le susurraba cuanto la amaba, como fue el quien la vio primero y era suya por derecho y le pide ahora sin amenazas y sin perfil cruel que por favor no vea al pelirrojo más nuncanuncanunca mas y así pasan la noche entre susurro rotos y sollozos ahogados tratando de enmendar sus corazones rotos con la esperanza de que no vivirán una mentira por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

"_Los hombres aman sus vicios y al mismo tiempo los odian…"_

_._

_._

_._

Y él la ODIA _odiaodiaodia_ porque es adicto a ella y no es la primera infidelidad que le perdona pero si es la ultima …

…(eso lo jura porque matara a quien se atreva a robársela y luego se matara con ella porque era SUYA y su corazón roto ya ha sido enmendado muchas veces)...

_y no sabe cuantas mas podrá aguantar_

.

.

.

_La mujer es mala. Cada vez que se le presente la ocasión, toda mujer pecará._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

PERDON por talvez algunos errores pero estaba emocionada jaja.

Espero les halla gustado.


	2. Castidad

**Me encanta saber que hay mas sádicas allí afuera que se alegran con el sufrimiento de Sasuke (evil laughs)… Estaba pensando que sería genial si pudiéramos conocernos saben y pensé bueno apenas cree mi Vine porque no lo compartimos y nos conocemos? Que opinan? Déjenme saber sus opiniones**

**RATED: T (creo)**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 13/14

**Castidad**

**.**

**.**

**E**sa horrorosa palabra era la causante del sufrimiento de una pelirosa que miraba a su novio mientras hacía pucheros.

…

_Si,_ en verdad quería convencerlo con sus gestos pero al parecer a su sexy _lindofollableguapo _novio ya era inmune a sus gestos; suspiro mientras buscaba algo en que enfocarse para no tener que pensar _enlobuenoqueestaelcuerpodesunovio._

…Demonios! Hace ya un año si las cuentas no le fallan (y créanme que no le fallan) en que no tienen coito (sexo, hacer el amor, follar, calmar la piquiña, comerse el uno al otro) llámenlo como quieran pero es una adulta joven (apenas saliendo de su pubertad por Dios) y su arrogante novio decidió que no tendrían más sexo…

Si, estaba feliz de que se hubiese encontrado con Dios y ahora no fuera tan malo como antes, en verdad le agradaban sus cambios pero como pudo decir que sería casto hasta el matrimonio? Por supuesto, el imbécil no la amaba así que dijo eso para que ella no aguantara y lo dejara, pero que inteligente era Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Pero no sabía cuan inteligente era Sakura Haruno.

* * *

.

.

Tenia unos cortos shorts de algodón, de esos que escasamente llegan a la curvatura donde empieza el trasero pero sus bordes se enrollan por si solos.

Itachi veía como preparaba 3 vasos de Milo y solo podía girar su cabeza lentamente mientras devoraba el delicado cuerpo con la mirada. Recorría esas lindas piernas pasando por el redondo trasero y la pequeña cintura cubierta por una blusa blanca de tirantes.

Solto un suspiro mientras entraba y tomaba uno de los vasos que habia ya servido, ella notó su presencia solo cuando escullo el fondo del vaso tocar la ceramica del meson de la cocina, el chico de la cola ignoro esto como solo un susto, le dedico una sonrisa y salio de la habitacion.

.

.

_Muy pronto_ se daría cuenta que aquel sobresalto si fue ocasionado por un susto; Pero no por lo que él cree.

* * *

.

.

Sakura lanzo una maldición al aire nuevamente.

No sabia que vaso había tomado su cuñado y temía que pudiese dañarse su plan maestro.

... Si, escucharon bien. Ideo un plan para por fin poder poseer el cuerpo de su novio (bueno, ciertamente quería poseer solo cierta parte) pero Itachi había entrado y tomado cualquier vaso al azar cuando ella los tenia perfectamente clasificados y ahora no sabia el contenido de lo que bebió el chico de la coleta.

-Vaso 1: Fuerte afrodisíaco (para su novio)

-Vaso 2: Fuerte somnífero (para su cuñado) porque iba a aprovechar su novio en ese estado por todo lo que restaba el día.

-Vaso 3: Con solo una pequeña cantidad de afrodisíaco (para ella)

...Y no sabia cual tomó Itachi.

Trato de calmarse y tomando los 2 vasos restantes se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, tendría que esperar y tener fe en que llevaba los vasos correctos.

.

.

* * *

Maldijo a todo el mundo mientras salia sigilosamente de la habitación.

TODO salió mal.

Sasuke tomó el somnífero y ella el afrodisíaco, ahora su cuerpo quería explotar y su vagina estaba muy mojada, incomoda e insatisfecha; Su respiración se hallaba entrecortada y sus pezones muy duros, se dirigió a la cocina pensando que tal vez si llenaba su cuerpo de agua eliminaría rápido esa endemoniada sustancia y podría descansar, pero ¡oh! vaya sorpresa cuando vio quien se encontraba en la cocina y con una MUY visible erección.

Se lamió los labios inconscientemente mientras recorría disimuladamente (o eso quería pensar) el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha, siempre había admirado la belleza del chico pero ahora que se encontraba hambrienta y ganoza de un buen hombre no podía evitar el estremecimiento de su vagina cuando noto como él también la devoraba con la mirada.

Respiro tratando de calmar su instinto animal de hembra en celo y con la poca dignidad que pudo invocar se dirigió directo a la nevera, podía sentir los ojos de su cuñado analizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y no supo que la ponía mas cachonda, el sentir de los ojos de semejante hombre admirarla o el movimiento de sus shorts rozando sus labios vaginales que casi le arranca un gemido. Cerro los ojos y rogó porque no hubiese escuchado tan vergonzoso sonido pero se dio cuenta que si, efectivamente la escucho cuando al cerrar la nevera sintió un cuerpo muy varonil a sus espaldas y grandes manos recorrerle el cuerpo.

.

.

En el segundo piso un inocente Sasuke dormitaba mientras su hermano remetía una y otra vez a su amada novia por el resto de la noche.

.

.

* * *

**Hmm, esto en verdad es extraño jaja creo que es muy fantástico este escenario pero me pareció interesante... Por favor díganme si debería en el siguiente capitulo poner el Lemmon de Sakura e Itachi y terminar de desarrollar la idea, o si debería simplemente dejarlo aquí.**


	3. Seduccion

**RATED: **M

**PUBLISHED: M**ayo 20/14

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

_**Seducción…!**_

_**.**_

Un pelinegro refunfuñaba mientras entraba al supermercado, llevando consigo de mala gana al carrito para los víveres que le encargo su madre. Su gélida mirada espantaba a todos los inocentes trabajadores que iban dispuestos a cumplir con su trabajo dejando también a más de un niño llorando a su paso… Ok, no tanto pero su aura si que espantaba la gente.

No entendía como ya a sus 25 años seguía siendo el enviado a cumplir los mandados, está bien que ya era adulto y que sus padres lo querían viviendo independientemente pero hey! Las cosas no son tan fáciles ahora… dejo de lado sus quejosos pensamientos mientras buscaba la maldita crema para el café que no hallaba y de seguro su madre armaría un drama si llegaba sin ella, recorría de arriba abajo los anaqueles hasta que se topo con las mejores piernas que había visto en su vida, siguió subiendo en cámara lenta como en las películas examinando cada milímetro de esa linda y suave (a la vista) piel hasta que llegaba a unos casi inexistentes (en su opinión) shorts que para su agrado (o desagrado) cubrían uno de los mas lindos, firmes y redondos traseros que ha visto, sintió su boca algo seca mientras sus ojos seguían el recorrido de una pequeña cintura con cabello rosa recogido en una trenza… bueeeno a lo mejor era de esas rebeldes de hoy en día y por ende el extraño color de cabello (véase su novia Karin).

Aunque quería golpearse por parecer un hambriento perro, no tuvo más opción que medio acomodarse sus jeans ya que temía su miembro medio erecto fuera visible, aclaro sonoramente su garganta para que la (diosa) joven de cabello rosa se quitara de su camino y así el pudiese tomar la crema para el café y volver a su oscura guarida pero oh cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse preso de 2 ojos tan verdes como el jade (**a/n: siempre creí que era exagerado que dijeran esto en otros fics pero he visto un hombre con unos ojos en verdad jade**) mirándolo de manera curiosa… La chica le dio un recorrido rápido de pies a cabeza para luego regalarle una sonrisa maliciosa y un movimiento extra de caderas; Sasuke se quedó observando por varios minutos el trasero de la chica pensando en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin tener buen sexo e imaginando lo rico que sería apretar y nalguearle el culo mientras follaban. Salió de su ensimismamiento para tomar el dichoso producto.

Iba ya como a 6 pasillos de distancia pero aun no podía parar las fantasías de su cabeza hasta que hubo un _click! _en su mente y una malvada sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

[...]

Como un ninja la espió desde los anaqueles, siguiendo sus pasos hasta que llegara a una zona en que pudiese interceptarla sin parecer un psicopa-Uhh si, no vayamos a eso. Esperó a que pasase por donde estaba y sin espera alguna comenzó a seguirla; iba tan idiotizado mirando su trasero rebotar con cada paso que le salió mejor de lo que había planeado el "pequeño accidente"; chocó su carrito con el de ella, causando que el móvil se le cayera, dañando un poco la parte trasera y la cámara, la pelirosa miraba con pesar su celular. Rápidamente se lanzó a tomarlo, la observó con un rostro de arrepentimiento y rápidamente escribió tras la lista de los víveres su número y nombre; se lo entregó acompañado de un -_Lo siento, en verdad no fue mi intención. Mi nombre es Sasuke, llámame y te pagare los daños ocasionados.- _no siendo más, se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino con camino a las cajas registradoras... La sonrisa de superioridad no dejaba sus labios.

Había ya dado unas cuantas vueltas entre los pasillos de las exhibiciones cuando un mensaje de texto irrumpió su marcha, sacó su móvil y leyó el mensaje varias veces, y así se mantuvo por unos 10 minutos; con cara de imbécil mirando la pantalla de su móvil hasta que reaccionó y de un solo giro ya se hallaba dirigiéndose a los baños.

.

.

_Querido y sexy Sasuke._

_Por favor ven a los baños para mujeres... quisiera hablar contigo._

_;)_

* * *

**_Sasuke Uchiha..._**

**_25 años_**

**_sexy y con licencia para conquistar_**

.

Sasuke ya estaba en el sitio de encuentro... afuera mejor dicho, dando vueltas y vueltas decidiendo que era lo que debía hacer; era obvio para que lo citaba en los baños y este era el momento de la verdad.

.

.

.

¡Por supuesto que NO pensaba en su novia!

Pero debía admitir que estaba algo asustado, la linda pelirosa seguía siendo menor de edad y no se imaginaba que sería de su bienestar si su familia se enteraba de que abusó sexualmente de una chica; lastimosamente (o afortunadamente) sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas en el momento que una mano salió de la puerta del baño y lo ingreso a la fuerza, dejando abandonado el carrito de mercado con las cosas de su madre dentro.

[...]

No supo en qué momento fue acorralado contra la pared por la pequeña pelirosa o cuándo empezó ese pasional beso y mucho menos cuando sus manos comenzaron a masajear y apretar el trasero de la chica. Cambió sus posiciones y ahora era ella la acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared junto a la puerta; la levantó de su trasero, obligándola a recargarse con las piernas en su cadera y con sensual lentitud comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos, su creciente erección contra su cubierta vagina mientras la besaba lujuriosamente. Levantó la blusa dejándola sobre el inicio de sus senos, era de esas que llevan como un top adentro, en otras palabras sus senos salieron disparados de sus confines, pidiendo su atención con cada toma de aire de la pelirosa que de vez en cuando maullaba quedito.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, provocándose el uno al otro, hasta que la pelirosa que momentos antes le reveló su nombre era _Sakura _escabulló su mano entre sus cuerpos, empezó a liberar su ya erecto miembro de los desgastados jeans, siseando al contacto de la curiosa mano con su ya mojado miembro...la besó con inmensa lujuria, esos besos en los que los dientes chocan y los mordiscos sobran, a la vez que la dejaba suavemente apoyar sus pies de nuevo en las baldosas del baño mientras desabrochaba sus shorts; no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar pues ya la tenia de espaldas a su palpitante miembro. Le bajó los shorts hasta medio muslo seguido de los suaves pantys que llevaba; dos de sus dedos se aventuraron a sus mojados labios, deleitándose en el pequeño gemido de la ojiverde cuando delineaba su clítoris. Retiró sus ahora mojados dedos y con la misma mano llevó su erecto miembro al encuentro con la entrepierna de Sakura... Ambos gruñeron al contacto y pronto se vieron envueltos en una deliciosa fricción. Sasuke acariciaba y estiraba un poco sus senos, le besaba la nuca y la espalda, le comunicaba eficientemente con palabras sucias al oído lo mucho que le gustaba, gruñía constantemente pues los shorts de la pelirosa acariciaban sus testículos como una pluma; pero sintió desfallecer cuando la joven ojiverde cerro sus piernas alrededor de su mojado miembro y con la palma de su mano acariciaba la cabecita de su pene. Iba a aumentar la velocidad cuándo Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache y le susurró con voz necesitada -_Por favor, mételo ya-._

_._

_El resto es historia..._

[...]

Estaban regulando sus respiraciones, el con su cabeza recostada en la espalda de ella repartiendo besos perezosos mientras Sakura calmaba su acalorado cuerpo contra la fría pared... Terminaban de acomodar sus atuendos cuándo la pelirosa se despidió con una sonrisa y un -_Saldré primero para asegurarme que no hay nadie- _Sasuke le respondió con uno de sus monosílabos mientras se recostaba en la pared. No irían más de 3 minutos cuándo escuchó un grito de una voz conocida y luego pasos apresurados con dirección al baño, trató de abrir la puerta pero algo no lo dejaba desde el otro lado, buscó rápidamente una ventana y cuándo la encontró no tuvo de otra que salir como pudo por esta... Iba ya a unas 2 cuadras de llegar a su casa (esperando la rabieta de su madre cuándo lo viera sin los víveres) cuándo recibió un mensaje:

_Esta es la venganza por mi móvil..._

_Nos veremos pronto Sasuke-kun :P_

_._

_._

Pequeña bruja.

* * *

Bah, últimamente mis lemmons no son tan buenos jaja, en fin.


End file.
